Ash's Birthday Party (Part 4)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Selina and Dusk are left alone in the house, with some awkward results. Pearlshipping (Ash x Dawn) and OC x OC Enjoy ;)


**In Dusk's POV…again**

Alex had just closed the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Selina walking over to me. I moved over, giving Selina lots of space on the couch. She smiled at me and sat down. "Thanks for battling with me, Dusk," she said. "That's alright. I had a lot of fun," I responded.

"So did I! You are such a good battler. I had no idea what to do."  
I frowned. "You were great out there. For a Coordinator, you really showed your skills!"

Selina blushed. I continued, "Adding that Stun Spore to Riolu's Vacuum Wave was genius! It made it look like a massive, glowing tornado!"

"You're just saying that…" Selina muttered.

"No, not at all! You were beautiful out there!" I exclaimed, getting caught up in the moment. At first I didn't realise what I'd said, but then I rethought my remark and gasped. "Uh…I-I mean…" Selina giggled and put her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Dusk," Selina whispered into my ear. I grinned, opening my eyes slightly. Behind Selina, I saw a window. I thought I saw a figure standing against the window. I squinted so I could see it and gasped silently. Ash, Dawn and Alex were _watching_ us from the other side of the window! Ash and Dawn were gawping and Alex was giving me the "thumbs-up" signal. I let go of Selina and excused myself. I briskly walked over to the window and opened it. I looked at the trio and whispered frantically,

"_What are you doing here?"_ Alex chuckled and said, "Just making sure you kiddies don't get up to _too _much mischief!" Ash and Dawn giggled. Selina, who had become confused by Dusk's actions at the window, began to walk over. Dusk saw this and signalled for the three people on the outside to hide. They ducked down, below the window, but still were able to see through it. Selina stood next to me at the window and asked, "What is it?" I stumbled, desperately trying to figure out an excuse. I looked out the window, at a now star-filled sky and said, "I just wanted to see the stars." Selina smiled and responded, "Let's go out to the patio, then." We walked out to the patio, which was close to the window Selina and I had been looking out of. To my relief, Alex, Ash and Dawn had moved to somewhere else. But I had a feeling that they were still nearby. I decided to take advantage of the fact that I was outside, so I leaned on the front railing, and with my head resting on my hand, I looked up at the stars. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

I loved the night time. It was chilly, but not too cold. The brightness of the sun was replaced by the glowing vibrancy of the stars above. Sometimes, little Hoothoot and Noctowl would appear as Zubat flew in the heavens above. Trees seemed to give off a different aroma than during the day.

Selina wandered over next to me and put her hands onto the railing, stretching. I changed my position to mimic Selina's, stretching also. I glanced over at Selina. Her face was lit up by the moonlight beautifully. Her eyes sparkled, much like the stars she was admiring. She looked at me and graced me with a phenomenal smile. I swear, if my hands weren't supporting me, I would've fallen to the ground, right there. I beamed back at her, taking a breath. I felt like I didn't have a lot of air in me. That's when I realised something. I chuckled as I thought about it. While I was looking at Selina, I had forgotten to breathe. Selina had literally left me _breathless_. I felt something touch my hand, so I looked down. Selina had moved her hand over so that our fingers were touching. At first I was confused by this, but as Selina moved closer to me, I realised what she was doing. _No way!_ I thought to myself. I began to mirror her movements, moving closer to her, until eventually, our lips were barely an inch away from each other. Selina closed her eyes and leaned in. My heart was racing. I was about to do the same when I heard somebody shout, "_Just __**kiss **__him, already!_"

Selina and I turned, in unison, to the shrubs near the patio, where the voice had come from. Suddenly, we heard another shrill voice yell, "Alex, you _idiot, _you just ruined the moment!" Angry that my _friends _were eavesdropping, I ran down the stairs and drew a Pokeball from my pocket. I threw it, shouting, "Go, Riolu!" Riolu appeared in front of me. "Riolu, use your aura to find Alex, Ash and Dawn!" Riolu closed his eyes, and eventually pointed to a shrub to my right. "Great. Riolu, use Screech on that shrub!" Riolu released a horrible howl, as loud as he possibly could. Suddenly, Dawn, Alex and Ash appeared from inside the shrub, covering their ears and shouting. "OK, Riolu, you can stop." I yelled. Riolu stopped his Screech attack. I grinned, thanking Riolu for his help and I returned Riolu to his PokeBall. I turned to the three culprits and snarled. "Right! You three!" Alex groaned, asking, "Was the Screech really necessary?" I was about to rip their heads off, but thankfully for them, Selina put a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. "It's OK, Dusk," Selina then turned to the others and said, "Why don't we head on inside? It's getting cold out here." Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

Ash, Pikachu, Alex and I were sitting on the couch while Dawn and Selina chatted like no tomorrow. I had calmed down and was now accepting the guys' jeering with humour. Alex nudged me and said, "You didn't waste any time, did ya?" Ash ruffled my hair and said, "I knew she liked ya. I knew it. She looked at you the way Dawn looks at me." I blushed, hiding it by pushing them back and saying, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Unfortunately, Ash and Alex took the pushing as a challenge. They got up and put me in some kind of hold. It hurt, but more in a playful way than a painful way. I laughed as they piled on top of me, refusing to get up. "Say it!" Ash yelled. "Yeah, say you like her!" Alex exclaimed. I laughed, shaking my head. "No!" Alex and Ash said in unison, "C'mon, say it!" I gave up, saying, "Fine, fine! I like her! I like Selina!" Ash seemed happy with my remark, but Alex wasn't. He continued to put pressure on my back and said, "Nope, that's not enough! You've gotta say the _other _"L" word!" By now, Dawn and Selina had made their way to the living room, where Ash joined them in watching this hilarious spectacle. I laughed so loudly, strangers may have thought that I was crazy. I continued to shake my head, refusing to submit to Alex. "C'mon, Dusk. You know you want to say it!" It was starting to hurt to breathe, thanks to my ridiculous laughter, so I finally gave up and said, "OK, Alex! OK, I…I-I love her!" Alex shook his head, saying to Ash, "He won't learn, will he?" Ash shook his head and tutted, probably holding back massive fits of laughter. "Love _who_?" Alex said, struggling to keep me in the hold because he himself was giggling like a schoolgirl.  
"Selina!" I shouted, not knowing that the said person was in the room. "I…love Selina! Happy?" Alex got off of me, also happy with himself. I got up and brushed myself off. Alex, Ash and Dawn were staring with their mouths wide open. Not at me, I soon realised, but at a honey-blonde haired girl who had heard me shout that I loved her.

Part 5 coming soon, Reviews appreciated!


End file.
